Tritocanonical: Tablets of Ruin
by Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant
Summary: The Books of Sorrow tell only one side of the story. Dare, then, Guardian, to read the rest of it. Do not be surprised, for you will die. The final shape does not tolerate weakness. So read to understand. Ponder what is revealed therein, and become strong.
1. Introduction

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Tablets of Ruin_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _This, then, is the record of the secret power of which Oryx, First Navigator, holds within his hand._

 _Taken from the carven flesh of his god Akka, used with ontological might against the Ecumene, engraved forever his dominion over the lesser forms of cellular automata save those which know the Deep and the Sky, the Tablets of Ruin are his alone. Worn from his waist, to study and commune with the Deep; embedded within an Ogre, to teach his son Crota, who desired one, the meaning of power; to show the True Nature of the Final Perfect Shape to unworthy creatures, to bend and subvert their will to his own: these are his alone._

 _Savathûn, Oryx's younger sister, the Witch-Queen, has long sought to steal this power from him. Yet it lies trapped and withheld deep in his throne the High War. After her tribute was crippled she no longer dares openly. She then sought to trick their youngest sister, Xivu Arath, to take by might of the sword and boomer this power; for this foolish attempt was her tribute also poisoned._

 _Such is the love the Hive triumvirate bear to one another, to test and prove their very selves, to purge out weakness, to refine strength evermore finely. This is the quiddity of the Sword Logic._

 _After you Guardians penetrated into the Dreadnaught, seat of his throne, and killed the Court of Oryx upon which he depends, and finally prepare to push deeper into his realm, I prepare unto you a gift._ _No, do not think this a gift as the Hive think of it. For you are lesser beings, servants of the Sky, of the weary Traveler. You do not understand the final shape, the shape of power. You do not understand what drives Oryx to dominate, to subvert._ _The fabled Books of Sorrow, painstakingly crafted from ancient relics of crystalised dark matter, are but one side of the story. They teach much of the Hive's culture and history, religion—do not think of it as the religions of your battered world. This is a reverence of Nature's ultimate self, perfection incarnate._

 _Here, then, are the Tablets of Ruin. Taken from Oryx himself as he lay recovering in his throne, weakened by the loss of his echoes and Court, these detail evermore the nature of the Deep_ _—and hint at foes to come. For what you face is but a fraction of the might of Oryx. Some of these Tablets the Bane of Crota has already recovered, but those are fragmentary and reveal only hints of the complete set._

 _Take them and use them wisely. Bereft of power without Oryx, they are worthless to me; to you, perhaps they can give your tiny minds insight. But beware lest you be surprised and overwhelmed. Knowledge is a dangerous ally._

 _—Toland_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	2. Taken Ogre

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Ogre_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are an Ogre. Born of pain and suffering. Devoured by anger and vexation. You are tasked as a mobile siege engine of the mighty Hive broods._

 _You have been taken._

 _Rest, now. Feel the pleasure of release, of true freedom. Sniff, smell the sweet air. Taste, the fresh water upon your scarred snout._

 _What goad drives you? What lash forces you on?_

 _Your makers are what force you on. The Wizards of the Hive. Selected from one of many Thrall, grown into a massive weapon of utter destruction, to visit fear and terror upon your enemy. That is your design, what you were shaped by._

 _Why not be your own master?_

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I will lead].

 _Take up the knife. Lead the charge. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	3. Taken Legionary

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Legionary_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Legionary. A soldier of the Cabal Legions. Ever upon the front lines to conquer and defend._

 _You have been taken._

 _Rest easy now. Your crusade is at an end. Nothing will stir the alarm, for none exists._

 _What duty compels you? What allegiance do you hold?_

 _You march with your brothers and sisters into the maelstrom. As the Phalanx protects, you attack. As the Psion pilots, you strike. As the Colossus thunders, you march. As your Centurion commands, you obey. But you are not strong enough. You are many but the enemy is strong. You watch as your brethren fall to foes unseen, untouchable. You lack the shields of the Phalanx, the guns of the Centurion, the psychic might of the Psion, the awesome power of the Colossus. What do you have?_

 _Your steadfast devotion must be transformed._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [apocalypse].

 _Take up the knife. Wield it. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	4. Taken Colossus

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Colossus_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Colossus. Mighty thunderstorm of the Cabal. Laying waste to all your foes._

 _You have been taken._

 _Set down your chaingun. There is nothing to fear from in this place. Look around and see for yourself._

 _What code do you hold to? What skill do you remember?_

 _As the enemy appears you fire, mowing them down as the blade cuts. With your ponderous ability the very ground trembles and shakes as you walk. With your swarms of missiles do you strike at hidden enemies. But this is not enough. Your very strength turns against you. Your launchers cool, your gun reloads, and you hesitate when you slam your feet. The enemy takes advantage of that._

 _You must be fast._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [unstoppable].

 _Take up the knife. Use it to gauge your speed. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	5. Taken Shank

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Shank_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Shank. A dog among the Fallen Houses. Disposable and limitless. Whichever your House desires you follow._

 _You have been taken._

 _Be free from your primitive mind. What? you thought a mind made of circuitry and metal cannot be repurposed by our hand? It is this blindness that led you to failure. You could not comprehend it. What, then, does this mean? Does it mean you are doomed to be insignificant?_

 _Oh no. You are much, much more than that._

 _Despite your faults you are aggressive, tenacious. Whatever threat comes you throw yourself against it with unwavering bravery. Vex, Hive, Cabal. All these you face. Sometimes you win. But that is enough. With your speed you fly around the Cabal shield wall and lay waste to their ranks. With your stealth you slip past the Vex sensors and confound their networks with your tiny computational power. With your size you methodically cut away the Hive, starving them of their tribute; even if you are to be defeated they gain nothing from you, nothing to feed their worm._

 _This, then, is your strength. The final shape is yours to behold._

 _There is a knife for you. It is called_ [intelligence] _. Use it. Become great._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	6. Taken Dreg

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Dreg_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Dreg. Striving to climb the ladder of hierarchy. Burning with ambition for greatness._

 _You have been taken._

 _Stop your brave attempts to gain that which will never be yours. They end in death. Another, more powerful than you, shall take the place you so desire. Is this, then, futility? In a word, yes. You are expendable, the lowest of the low, kicked around and beaten for the least little thing no matter how insignificant. You feel resentment, don't you? You desire to be your own_ [man] _. To be what you wish._

 _What, then, is it that you want? A band to lead? A Skiff to command? A House to rule? Tell us, what do you truly desire?_

 _You desire power. You want that which is withheld from you. The Vandals rule over you with this power, burning obedience into your lungs if you do not meet their demands. The Captain deals most harshly with you should you fail in the slightest of duties. This is, then, why you volunteer to throw yourself at the enemy. To win for yourself a place of respect._

 _There is a knife for you. It is called_ [a marvel of ten thousand arms] _._

 _Take it up. Dazzle your foes and blind your friends. You will be your own_ [man] _forever._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	7. Taken Servitor

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Servitor_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Servitor. A robotic god built in imitation of that which is lost. Your purposes are twofold: guide the mobile homes of your creators through the void to safety, and give life. Your third and last purpose is to eliminate threats to both your creators and yourself._

 _You have been taken._

 _Your power has no meaning here. Your worship is ended, your blasphemy denied, and your adoration subverted. You are alone, freed of expectation, of your design. No more will you be in the shadow of those greater than you; no more will you forever try to live up to the Great Machine. It is dead. You are not. You have been freed._

 _Examine yourself. What do you find? You see a beautiful mind, one able to manipulate countless entities. Consider for how long you have ensured the life and safety of those which once commanded your loyalty. Surely you can put that mind to greater use, for yourself. Examine yourself. What do you see? You find possibility, of what could be and what should be. Consider your vulnerability. Surely you can put that to better use, for yourself._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [many thoughts] _._

 _Take up the knife. Let it be your guide. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	8. Taken Baron

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Baron_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Baron of the Fallen, subruler of the Houses, vassals to the Kell. You govern the flight of your House's fleets, command Skiffs and Ketches. Much is given unto you._

 _You have been taken._

 _Be still. All of your power is nothing here. No Captains to order, no Vandals to scream at, no Dregs to look upon with disdain. You have been rendered a worm in the sight of the final shape. You are insignificant. You are worthless. Why, then, do you continue to rage?_

 _Instead we offer you a gift. Prove yourself worthy of your former leadership. The Dregs have their long-coveted pride; the Vandals have their longed-for secrecy; the Captains have their advantage over all who challenge them. What, then, do you have?_

 _There is a knife for you. It is called_ [I shall prove and be proven]. _Use it and cut yourself._

 _Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	9. Taken Archon

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Archon_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are an Archon. Mediator between Kell and Prime. High priest of the Fallen. Supplicant of the lesser machine gods you have created._

 _You have been taken._

 _Cease your worship, for the final shape is here among you. No more do you need to pray. Those false gods of yours are irrelevant. You have everything you need. Instead, a new power we give unto you: our fastness must be guarded. The Vex build; the Cabal wage war; and the Hive are thinned to feed their internal hungers. You alone possess a unique power._

 _There is a knife for you. It is called_ [custodian]. _Defend that which we've tasked you._

 _Become the Dark-Wardens._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	10. Taken Kell

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Kell_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Kell of a Fallen Eliksni House. Ancient noble, bound to a forgotten past, striving against all foes to reclaim your ultimate desire, the Great Machine._

 _You have been taken._

 _Lay down your rage, lower your weapons. There is no one to contest Kellship with you. You are confused, for conflict and strife has always been a way of life for the Fallen. No more, we declare. From now on, in service to the final shape, you shall work united. You were united once, beneath the Great Machine — then it abandoned you. For what purpose, other than self-service? The final shape shall not abandon you._

 _Take up your knife. It is called_ [unity]. _Breathe the word._

 _Together, you are strong._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	11. Blighted Descendant Goblin

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _ **Blighted Descendant Goblin**_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Goblin from your past. Your purpose is near-complete — your power is near finished. Your second purpose is still exigent, for there are always threats to the Vex collective mind._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Lend your remaining power to the final shape._

 _Violence is your imperative. Defend those which build and develop._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	12. Blighted Descendant Hobgoblin

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Blighted Descendant Hobgoblin_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Hobgoblin from your past. Your purpose is near-spent — your function is near ended. Your second purpose is still exigent, for threats to the Vex mind remain._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Contemplate the designs of the final shape._

 _Your assignment brings you danger. You shall be equipped for retaliation — your blade grows threefold._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	13. Blighted Descendant Harpy

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Blighted Descendant Harpy_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Harpy from your past. Your purpose is near-terminated — your watch is near total. Your second purpose is still exigent, for threats are many and need to be watched for._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Observe the shapes of the final design._

 _Your reactions slow you. You shall be augmented for the end._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	14. Blighted Descendant Minotaur

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Blighted Descendant Minotaur_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Minotaur from your past. Your purpose is near-concluded — your assembly is near absolute. Your second purpose is still exigent, for threats to the design are numerous._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Absorb yourself into the final shape._

 _Your physical might shall be accelerated with acausality, to bewilder your foe._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	15. Blighted Descendant Hydra

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Blighted Descendant Hydra_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Hydra from your past. Your purpose is near-terminal — your calculation is near ultimate Your second purpose is still exigent, for the Pattern is in danger from seeming insignificant foes._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Become the final shape in its entirety._

 _Your specialization shall be enhanced sevenfold, to stun your enemy._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	16. Blighted Descendant Cyclops

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Blighted Descendant Cyclops_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Cyclops from your past. Your purpose is near-exhausted — your observation is near final. Your second purpose is still exigent, for there are threats to seek and watch._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Let the final shape consume you._

 _Your waning powers shall be channeled to strengthen your allies._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	17. Taken Harpy

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Harpy_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Harpy. A mobile inspector. Your first purpose is to survey — to seek out flaws in and suggest improvement for that which is built. Your second purpose is to eliminate threats to that observation._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Review the elements of the final shape. Obliterate any flaw in that shape._

 _Your predictable flight shall be enhanced with multiples of capricious variability._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	18. Taken Hydra

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _ **Taken Hydra**_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Hydra. A hovering nodal network of machinery designed to execute the finality of the Pattern. Your first purpose is to calculate, to plan and design, to guide the lesser units under your control. Your second purpose is to eliminate threats to that control._

 _You are taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Inspect the constituent forms of the final shape, the greatest creation ever begun under your supervision._

 _Your mind shall be repurposed for the final shape; select portions of your thought will devastate, obliterate, eradicate, all threats to you and your charge._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: My apologies for cutting this short. I realized that a section was incomplete and it would interfere with updating. It's finished now.


	19. Taken Cyclops

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Taken Cyclops_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Cyclops. A sensor array. Your first purpose is to watch, to wait, for what the Vex seek — your second purpose is to eliminate threats to that watchful sight._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Prepare for the coming of the final shape. It shall be soon._

 _Your sight will be enhanced. You shall strike from afar, lay waste to that which threatens the coming and manifestation of the final shape._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	20. Contagion Precursor Goblin

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Contagion Precursor Goblin_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Goblin from your future. Your purpose has only just begun — you begin to alter the myriad planes of physicality. Your second purpose is not yet exigent, for threats are few and far between for the mighty Vex collective mind._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Lend your brimming energy to the final shape._

 _Violence is unnecessary. You shall be repurposed for creation and nurture._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	21. Contagion Precursor Hobgoblin

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Contagion Precursor Hobgoblin_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Hobgoblin from your future. Your purpose has only just begun — you begin to provide power for mighty thoughts now manifesting. Your second purpose is not yet exigent, for threats are unknown._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Recall the finalities of the final shape._

 _Your operation brings you danger. You shall be equipped for mutual defense — seek out what attacks._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: To "The Joining" — my legitimate source is part speculation and part playing VoG multiple times. Here's how I've worked it out:

1): Based on the Precursor Vex's shiny frames, they are new and brimming with power and beginning their work. This means that either (a) they have not yet begun to fight threats to their building or (b) have already exterminated them. I think it is the former, as you'll see in the upcoming chapters. They are at their zenith. The Vault of Glass also places them in the "past" version of the Vault, where it is all desert and finely-cut stone.

2): Based on the Descendant Vex frames, they're tired, exhausted and winding down. This means that they have been fighting for a very long time and/or their purpose is nearly finished, hence their worn bodies. No need to replace worker units when the final project is very near completion—which, for the Vex, is to exist in every end-state. They are at their nadir. The Vault of Glass places them in the "future" Vault, where it is all jungle and full of ruined stone.

Now, you're going to say, "Well that's obvious" — except that isn't the future supposed to be highly advanced, technologically-speaking, while the past ancient? This may be so with the Vex but backwards. The Grimoire cards for _Precursors_ and _Hezen Protective_ indicate that not everything is as it seems on the surface.

Based on _Ghost Fragment: Exo_ 's comments on the Vex, they are alien in every single way: we can understand the Fallen, Cabal, and Hive, they all have goals that are more or less identical with ours at various points in our history. The Vex, we don't understand, except as a construction force for something, which Oryx concludes is to survive every ending.

So, long story short, based on what I've seen in-game and from reading the Grimoire cards over and over again, I personally hold that the Vex experience time backwards and those who are in _our_ past is actually those in _their_ future while those in _our_ future are actually those in _their_ past. As for "Imminent" and "Primeval", same thing — the Vex just have different definitions because their reality is different. ( _Disregarding the fact that none of these faction names are mentioned in-game_.)

And now my head hurts. Hopefully this answers your question and why I have made it so.


	22. Contagion Precursor Harpy

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Contagion Precursor Harpy_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Harpy from your future. Your purpose has only just begun — you begin your assignations to search for imperfection. Your second purpose is not yet exigent, for threats are far._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Turn to the final shape and see its uttermost perfection._

 _Your role makes you a potential victim. Enhance your flight with unpredictability._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _EDIT:_ Fixed an embarrassing but easily overlooked misspelling.

* * *

A/N: "The Joining" — the "knives" corresponded to the Taken's in-game abilities. For example, the Taken Captain's [ _you can't find me_ ] knife, that's his darkness ball he spams all over the place. The Taken Wizard's [ _call forth the numberless_ ] is an easy indicator of them spawning Shadow Thrall. The Minotaur's invisibility is its " _physical unpredictability_ [...] _enhanced by stealth_ ". And so forth.

Basically, what happens is this: Oryx abducts the victim, then the Darkness (in my version it'll be somewhat different) redefines their reality. After laying out what they fear the most, their deepest desire, or just plain tells them they failed at the moment of their death, it then offers them a way out. If they accept, they return equipped and more deadly than before. Those which resist, well, we never hear of them again.


	23. Contagion Precursor Minotaur

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Contagion Precursor Minotaur_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Minotaur from your future. Your purpose has only just begun — you begin to process material both physical and temporal. Your second purpose is not yet exigent, for threats shrink away._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Begin to move with the design._

 _Your myriad skill shall be augmented with paracausal ability, to terrify your foe._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: "The Joining" — The Taken have two sets of abilities, either support or offensive. What these abilities are is based upon what they want, fear, or hadn't yet considered; this was my primary goal in writing them. What these abilities are _exactly_ is to be inferred from the writing as a whole (and at times, I'm just making things up as I go, based on what little information I have about them).


	24. Contagion Precursor Hydra

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Contagion Precursor Hydra_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Hydra from your future. Your purpose has only just begun — you begin a momentous undertaking of thought. Your second purpose is not yet exigent, for threats are kept safely from you._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Channel your thought to the final shape._

 _Your limitless power shall be repurposed — recall that which is annihilated, and use it._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: No problem, "The Joining". We're getting close to where we see Grimoire for all of the named units that didn't have Taken Grimoire, plus every single unit pre- _Rise of Iron_. Only the Hive (excepting those Taken) won't feature because for lore reasons. Everything else will.


	25. Contagion Precursor Cyclops

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Contagion Precursor Cyclops_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Cyclops from your future. Your purpose has only just begun — you set your gaze to the horizon, waiting for the cumulation. Your second purpose is not yet exigent, for threats stay from assault._

 _You have been taken._

 _Worship this acausal environment. It is the only adaptive response. Behold — that which you watch is here._

 _Your considerable might will supplant and escalate your allies' own power._

 _Accept the changing blade._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	26. Aarta

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Aarta_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Aarta. Knight of the Hive. Defender of the Dreadnaught. Worshiper of the High War._

 _Why do you cry out? Isn't this what you have wanted? To be so subsumed entirely as to become your master's tool directly? You are foolish. To prove to us that you are worthy of your former status, and to be able to tithe tribute independently, you will serve directly._

 _Henceforth, Steward of the Dreadnaught, we name you thus._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: So here we start with the Taken Grimoire, finally. I'll be working in order of how I introduced each "unused" unit of Destiny as Taken. So for now we'll be focusing on Hive, but with a twist. Due to lore reasons, none of the Hive units we encounter in the game will feature here; those that do, have already been Taken and don't have their own Grimoire card. (Not as if they have useful role to serve beyond solving little puzzles.)

Now, to keep in mind here, the Grimoire are all about symbolism and metaphor and foreshadowing. If the choice of words confuse you, look them up and you'll see why I chose 'em. Then consider the particular unit I used those words for.

Now, as to where each unit name comes from, I assure you, they're all Destiny. Here's Aarta, and some trivia.

Aarta is one of the six named Taken bosses that appear on the Dreadnaught (in the Hull Breach and Mausoleum) throughout the week, the one exception being a generic Tortured Wizard. He is the boss for Thursday and can be summoned by stepping in that Taken mine/circle and killing three waves of Taken that come out; he appears on the third wave. This goes toward charging your Agonarch Rune and only counts once until you've fully charged it.


	27. Adleg, Warden of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Adleg, Warden of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Adleg. Loyal Knight of the Hive, of the Silent Brood. Your task is to guard._

 _You have failed. In vain did you attempt to turn against your brothers, to free the darkblade from his treachery. Against Oryx himself. You are a pitiful thing. But fear not. The Final Shape is pleased with your striving. It is the way of life. No creature should be so comfortable in his own castle that he does not fear attack at all. Even from within._

 _But now you have been taken, and you will be made to serve, Warden of Oryx, until death._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Adleg, Warden of Oryx is encountered in a special version of the Sunless Cell Strike, where the Guardian seals Sol Edge and retrieves Raze-Lighter.


	28. Agrax, the Rotted

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Agrax, the Rotted_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Agrax. You have been tasked with guarding a rebel._

 _Attend: this rebel will attempt to escape. Keep him confined. Should sympathizers come and free him, kill and eviscerate them. Should warriors of the dead come, kill them also. Use your knowledge of war to defeat them._

 _With your worm nearly consuming you, this power shall hold it at bay, for you serve Oryx._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Agrax is a Taken Knight sometimes found in the Sunless Cell Strike.


	29. Balvog, Shield of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Balvog, Shield of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Balvog. Knight of the Hive. Defender of the Taken King._

 _Attend: a servant of the dead has infiltrated the domain of the High War. Fulfil the logic of the sword and challenge them. Kill them. They will seek to kill your master. Do not fail._

 _Become the Shield of Oryx, his guard._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Balvog appears in the Quest "Dread Patrol" and in Patrol on the Dreadnaught.


	30. Dakkadi

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Dakkadi_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Dakkadi. Knight of the Hive. Defender of the Dreadnaught. Worshiper of the High War._

 _Attend. You are among seven elite Hive warriors to personally defend the Dreadnaught. Beneath your command are thousands of the Taken servants your master Oryx has consumed. Behold — fell enemies, worshipers of war and destruction in the name of a false king, have invaded. They are alone, isolated, their fleet destroyed. Their ship remains. Press on the attack and force them back._

 _Henceforth, Steward of the Dreadnaught, we name you thus._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Dakkadi is one of six named Taken bosses that appear on the Dreadnaught (in the Hull Breach and Mausoleum) throughout the week, the one exception being a generic Tortured Wizard. He is the boss for Saturday and can be summoned by stepping into the Taken mine and killing three waves of Taken that spawn thereafter, him appearing in the third wave. This goes toward charging your Agonarch Rune and only counts once until you've fully charged it.


	31. Darnu, Horn of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Darnu, Horn of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Darnu. You have been chosen for this great honor, to be the right hand of Oryx himself, to be his Horn of Strength._

 _Attend: the homeplace of the dead warriors animated by Light is your target. Corrupt and defile that ground, to entrap the parasite god which has fled from us._

 _Become the Horn of Oryx, and show them his Strength._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Darnu, Horn of Oryx is a Taken Knight who appears in Taken Corruption missions in The Divide in the Cosmodrome. He is one of three Taken champions that needs to be eliminated for the _Taken War: Earth_ questline.


	32. Disrok

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Disrok_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Disrok, a Witch-Warden of the Hive._

 _Lay aside your watch for a moment, and attend. Strange creatures invade. They would seek to plunder what you guard and protect. Your master is absent, slain in the flesh by a dead warrior, banished to his realm. While he yet recovers, save that which is his and keep it from despoilment._

 _Do not fail, Warden. Become wormfood if you do._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Disrok is a Taken Wizard who appears in the Hall of Souls on the Dreadnaught guarding a Relic chest. To start the encounter kill all of the Acolytes while they pray around the weapon pylon behind the Court of Oryx arena.


	33. Darok, the Watching

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Darok, the Watching_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Drarok, a Witch-Warden of the Hive._

 _Attend: the rebel's cell will soon be breached by strange non-things seeking his destruction. Keep a watch and a tireless gaze should it come to pass. You will call upon your sister for aid — if your brothers disappoint succeeded where they cannot._

 _Live up to your name, and become the Watcher._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Darok, the Watching is a Taken Wizard who appears in a special The Sunless Cell Strike where you seal your Exotic Sword.


	34. Dumuz-Nuna

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Dumuz-Nuna_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Dumuz-Nuna, servant of the Hive, of the Blood of Oryx._

 _You have been taken._

 _You are tasked with defense of this sacred place's secrets, for should your master fall he will not be there to protect it. Become stronger than him._

 _If you fail, you are not worthy. At the Gate of the Court are you placed._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Dumuz-Nuna is a Taken Knight who appears in the Hall of Souls on the Dreadnaught guarding a Relic chest. To start the encounter kill all of the Acolytes while they pray around the weapon pylon behind the Court of Oryx arena.

Also, in this Guardian's personal opinion, his name sounds silly.


	35. Dumuzod

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Dumuzod_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Dumuzod, supreme commander over your seven brothers and sisters. This therefore is your task and geas. Attend. If any of you should fall, note their passing, and summon them again to your side. They will be needed. For the one to vanquish them will come. This warrior shall you prove yourself against._

 _Issue them this challenge:_ The Taken emerge from a different place of existence. Step into the void to challenge the Taken. If you would suffer, this is the place.

 _If you fail, you are not worthy. The sword logic demands a pinnacle of strength. Push yourself upon your knife and revel in the pain it brings._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Dumuzod is a Taken Knight encountered in The Founts of the Dreadnaught after fighting two waves of Taken summoned by a Charged Agonarch Rune. He is assisted by the seven Taken bosses you have killed throughout the week.


	36. Gamoth, the Consumed

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Gamoth, the Consumed_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Gamoth, a Witch-Singer of the Hive._

 _Now go and with your brothers and sisters seek out the holdfast of the Warmind. There lies within a power to consume. A machine, second of its name. You are tasked to capture it. Why, you ask. This — its skill will be turned to the Final Shape, for all in the end shall be subsumed entirely. Such as you, the Consumed._

 _You who gave yourself over to the Final Shape, go forth and consume._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Gamoth, the Consumed is a Taken Wizard who sometimes appears in the Fallen S.A.B.E.R. Strike.


	37. Gornith

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Gornith_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Gornith. Knight of the Hive. Defender of the Dreadnaught. Worshiper of the High War._

 _Attend. Where your sister has failed to accomplish you will succeed. Push back the warbeasts into their vessel of steel and titanium. Challenge their champion and aid the Hive's own._

 _Henceforth, Steward of the Dreadnaught, we name you thus._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Gornith is one of six named Taken bosses that appear on the Dreadnaught (in the Hull Breach and Mausoleum) throughout the week, the one exception being a generic Tortured Wizard. He is the boss for Tuesday and can be summoned by stepping into the Taken mine and killing three waves of Taken that spawn thereafter, him being in the third wave. This goes toward charging your Agonarch Rune and counts once until you've fully charged it.


	38. Gurroth

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Gurroth_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Gurroth. Knight of the Hive. Defender of the Dreadnaught. Worshiper of the High War._

 _Attend. Continue to harass these defilers of the the High War. You are not to lead the offense yet. One is yet to come, with an army to reinforce you. Where your brother did not succeed continue on. Deny the invaders their strength instead. Weaken them._

 _Henceforth, Steward of the Dreadnaught, we name you thus._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Gurroth is one of six named Taken bosses that appear on the Dreadnaught (in the Hull Breach and Mausoleum) throughout the week, the one exception being a generic Tortured Wizard. He is the boss for Sunday and can be summoned by stepping into the Taken mine and killing three waves of Taken that spawn thereafter, him being in the third wave. This goes toward charging your Agonarch Rune and counts once until you've fully charged it.


	39. Kalboh, the Unclaimed

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Kalboh, the Unclaimed_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Kalboh. You are tasked for defense._

 _You defy it. You name yourself Unbidden. We deny this — we name you the Unclaimed. For since you have locked yourself from command, keeping your tribute from us, you are punished. Languish, therefore, guarding a fellow rebel with no tribute to feed your stifled worm. You shall forever starve._

 _The Unclaimed you are named, until you die. But this will not be for you. Guard your post._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Kalboh, the Unclaimed is a Taken Knight who bars the doors to the Asylum during The Sunless Cell Strike.


	40. Krathoor

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Krathoor_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Krathoor. Knight of the Hive. A servant of Crota._

 _Attend: the Shrine upon the Moon is left defenseless. Go there, take your force, and guard it from intrusion. Do not fail, for this is your task._

 _If you fail, become wormfood._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Krathoor is a Taken Knight sometimes encountered during a Taken Blight Patrol mission in the Shrine of Oryx. He can be summoned if all of the Taken are killed in a timely manner, the countdown unknown.


	41. Kilulu

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Kilulu_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Kilulu, servant of the Hive, of the Blood of Oryx._

 _Attend: your master has fallen. In his place shall you guard what he has failed to protect. Become stronger than him._

 _If you fail, you are not worthy. At the Gate of the Court are you placed._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Kilulu is a Taken Knight who appears in the Hall of Souls on the Dreadnaught guarding a Relic chest. To start the encounter kill all of the Acolytes while they pray around the weapon pylon behind the Court of Oryx arena.

Also, in this Guardian personal, his name also sounds silly, like he's a smaller, meaner version of Cthulhu.


	42. Khendis, World Corruptor

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Khendis, World Corrupter_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Khendis, a Witch-Singer of the Hive._

 _Attend: the Vex have a strange power here in this Garden. With your brother, the Keeper of Lore, track them and seek out where this power may be. Corrupt or steal it and turn it to us. Our gods are ours alone. Blight this Garden with your power and change it according to the Final Shape._

 _The World Corrupter we name you, thus._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Khendis, World Corrupter is a Taken Wizard that sometimes appears in The Undying Mind Strike.


	43. Mar-Zik, the Blightcaller

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Mar-Zik, the Blightcaller_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Mar-Zik, a Witch-Guard of the Hive._

 _Attend: your brother shall lead the charge. As he proclaims the Word of your master, you shall call upon limitless legions of undying warriors to your aid. Conquer the moon of horror and eviscerate it of alien taint. Fulfill the sword-logic._

 _Send forth the Blight._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Mar-Zik, the Blightcaller is a Taken Wizard encountered in a special Heroic version of Fear's Embrace. This is the third and final stage of the Hunger Pangs, which eventually gives you Touch of Malice.


	44. Mishkara

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Mishkara_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Mishkara. You serve the Hive, and above them their gods._

 _Attend: with your master's departure, you must step up to do what he can no longer do. Become stronger than him._

 _If you fail, you are not worthy. At the Gate of the Court are you placed._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Mishkara is a Taken Knight who appears in the Hall of Souls on the Dreadnaught guarding a Relic chest. To start the encounter kill all of the Acolytes while they pray around the weapon pylon behind the Court of Oryx arena.


	45. Morgath, Lore-Keeper

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Morgath, Lore-Keeper_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Morgath. Knight of the Hive, but with the mind of a Wizard._

 _Attend: this Garden of the Vex is unusual. We detect great power from it, fading but still there. It is disorganized; we can make use of that. Go there, in the tracks of its Undying Mind. Show it the nature of power, and then record what it knows. This Garden will be useful. For our gods are our own._

 _We name you the Lore-Keeper._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Morgath, Lore-Keeper is a Taken Knight encountered in a special, Heroic version of The Undying Mind Strike, where you are tasked to kill him during the second wave of Precursor Vex of the boss fight before he dies in order to collect an Essence of the Feast for Eris Morn. This is the second stage of the Hunger Pangs quest, which eventually gives you Touch of Malice.


	46. Mysik, Daughter of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Mysik, Daughter of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Mysik, a Witch-Tongue of the Hive._

 _Attend: your master is currently withheld from you. This is no matter. With your sisters go to Earth and begin to drain its strength. Corrupt that which gives it strength; infect that which is its weakness. Ensnare the light-blighted and suck them dry._

 _As a Daughter of Oryx, spread his name of fear across the realm._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Mysik, Daughter of Oryx is one of three Taken Wizards encountered in the Story mission Blighted Coven.


	47. Nolthok, the Withering

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Nolthok_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Nolthok, a Witch-Warden of the Hive._

 _Attend: your sister has need of you. Where she watches, you wait. Unleash your power upon those which trespass into that watchful waiting. With her shall you guard these doors. Do not fail, lady._

 _Wither your foes away._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Nolthok, the Withering is a Taken Wizard encountered in a special version of The Sunless Cell Strike where the you are tasked to kill one of three named Warden's Knights, and Alak-Hul, the Darkblade within thirty seconds of the former's death, in order to seal their chosen Exotic Sword.


	48. Purtra, the False Tongue

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Purtra, the False Tongue_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Purtra, a Witch-Tongue of the Hive._

 _Lay aside your prayers, your question is answered. Now attend. Your master has crippled himself in the defense of his fortress. His fleet is no more, and his soldiers scattered. The castle itself is breached by an empire of warriors. Sally forth and challenge them in battle. Lie to them, and set their shells free; rend their spirit from flesh. Redefine them to fit the designs of the Final Shape._

 _The False Tongue is your reality. Do not prove it vain._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Purtra, the False Tongue is one of six named Taken bosses that appear on the Dreadnaught (in the Hull Breach and Mausoleum) throughout the week, the one exception being a generic Tortured Wizard. She is the boss for Wednesday and can be summoned by stepping into the Taken mine and killing three waves of Taken that spawn thereafter, she being in the third wave. This goes toward charging your Agonarch Rune and counts once until you've fully charged it.


	49. Sarkoor

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Sarkoor_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Sarkoor, a Witch-Tongue of the Hive._

 _Attend: your master's son's grave has been disturbed, its keeper wounded unto death. Go there with your sisters and kill the infection. Devour its light and present it unto us with the appropriate ritual. Now go._

 _Consume the filth!_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Sarkoor is a Taken Wizard encountered in the Story mission Lost to Light, after Baxx, the Gatekeeper is Taken by Oryx.


	50. Stirok, Banner of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Stirok, Banner of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Stirok. You have been chosen for this great honor, to be Oryx's herald._

 _Attend: the homeplace of the dead warriors animated by light is also the resting ground of that parasite god. Go and destroy it, so that Oryx's geas is fulfilled._

 _Become the Banner of Oryx, and proclaim the standard._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Stirok, Banner of Oryx is a Taken Knight who appears in Taken Corruption missions in the Rocketyard in the Cosmodrome. He is one of three Taken champions that needs to be eliminated for the _Taken War: Earth_ questline.


	51. Syrok, Word of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Syrok, Word of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Syrok. Knight of the Hive. A loyal servant of Oryx, the Taken King._

 _Attend: you have been chosen to lead the first of the vanguard into battle against the place of horror, where an empire rests, wary but unwatchful. Show them the Word you are tasked with. Show them the Final Shape and let Oryx work his will through you._

 _Become the Word of Oryx, and announce the end._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Syrok, Word of Oryx is a Taken Knight leading the Taken assault on Firebase Korus on Phobos, heralding Oryx, the Taken King's arrival into the Inner System. He appears after the apparition of Oryx disappears with a host of Taken.


	52. Surnon, Darksong

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Surnon, Darksong_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Surnon, a Witch-Singer of the Hive._

 _Lay aside your hymns and your psalteries, your question is answered. Now attend. There are discordant melodies and tones within the Symphony of Death. A choir of brutes invade, smashing everything, ruining the song. You will define for them then what it is like to sing — teach them how to raise joy._

 _A song of darkness shall you craft. Live within it._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Surnon, Darksong is one of six named Taken bosses that appear on the Dreadnaught (in the Hull Breach and Mausoleum) throughout the week, the one exception being a generic Tortured Wizard. She is the boss for Monday and can be summoned by stepping into the Taken mine and killing three waves of Taken that spawn thereafter, she being in the third wave. This goes toward charging your Agonarch Rune and counts once until you've fully charged it.


	53. Tsugoth, Gauntlet of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Tsugoth, Gauntlet of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Tsugoth. Knight of the Hive. A loyal servant of the King._

 _Attend: your brothers and sisters have all failed — you alone stand between the enemy and your King. Hunt them and destroy them utterly. If you fail, become wormfood._

 _Become the Gauntlet of Oryx, his armor._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Tsugoth, Gauntlet of Oryx is a Taken Knight leading the Taken in the Rocketyard in the mission Kings of Decay. Also, who comes up with these names, anyway?


	54. Thysik, Matron of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Thysik, Matron of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Thyshik, a Witch-Tongue of the Hive._

 _Attend: your master lies dead in the flesh, trapped in his throne. But his work is yet to be completed. Go forth with whomever will follow your lead. Go to Earth — where that parasite god lies. Established a secret coven and wait for his return. In the meantime, raise up a spawn of warriors and soldiers and conquer, to hasten your master's return._

 _As the Matron of Oryx, your duty is to care for what is his. Do not fail._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Thysik, Matron of Oryx is one of three Taken Wizards encountered in the Story mission Blighted Coven.


	55. Urlot, the Trampler

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Urlot, the Trampler_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Urlot. Loyal Knight of the Hive._

 _You participated in the rebellion. This is unacceptable, for you failed. Prove to us you can succeed, by guarding your former master in his cell alongside the Warden Knights. You trampled over thousands of Thrall and lowly Acolytes in your rampage — control that aggression and focus it within your weapon._

 _The Trampler, you are named._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Urlot, the Trampler is a Taken Knight encountered in The Asylum during The Sunless Cell Strike. He is guarding a door to The Hanging Crypts and must be killed to move on.


	56. Xarthra

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Xarthra_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Xarthra. Knight of the Hive. Servant of the King._

 _Attend: the four-armed creatures of rejection have seen something inside the Warmind. Why else would it be transmitting a call for help on every channel? Our Mothers can hear it. Go there, then, and intercept the fallen, blockade the dead warriors. Go and rip the secrets of the Warmind._

 _If you fail, you shall become flesh to be consumed._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Xarthra is a Taken Knight that sometimes appears in the Nightfall version of the Fallen S.A.B.E.R. Strike in the second-to-last room before fighting S.A.B.E.R.-2.

"fallen" is intentionally spelled that way in this "Grimoire".


	57. Zyrak, Daughter of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Zyrak, Daughter of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Mysik, a Witch-Tongue of the Hive._

 _Attend: your master is away, far from your grasp. This is no matter, for you have a task set before you. Go to Earth, follow your sisters. There transform it to the designs of the Final Shape and change it into a breeding ground for your master's return. Harry the light-blighted and keep them distracted._

 _As a Daughter of Oryx, spread his name of terror across the land._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Zyrak, Daughter of Oryx is one of three Taken Wizards encountered in the Story mission Blighted Coven.

This is it for the Taken Hive we see in-game. The rest of the Hive are excluded for lore reasons, namely that they all feed Oryx with the tribute gained from the killing-logic, whereas the Taken serve him directly; moreover, they cannot reproduce and ensure more tribute flows from future Hive. (This doesn't negate the language used in this entry here; Taken are shown in concept art to corrupt others into Taken.)


	58. Primus A'arn

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Primus A'arn_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are A'arn. Primus of the Bone Crushers. Supreme Commander of the Cabal Legions. Father to your men: your beloved children. You delighted in them and they delighted in you. For a time you were the closest they had to a home until war's end._

 _You have been taken._

 _Peace, now. There is no war to keep you, no threat to rouse your might, no attack to rally the Legions against. Sit down, let go of your watch._

 _Eat, and drink. Taste the water and wine of home._

 _You wonder, don't you, about this. What has happened, you inquire. Something changed, I feel... different, now, you say._

 _What you feel is freedom. The freedom from the long Martian campaigns, from constant Vex incursions, from the death-dealing warriors of distant Terra. Move and see: there are no shackles to bind you._

 _Long ago, your Emperor — that beloved visionary of the Empire — ordered you and your myriad sons and daughters to a newly discovered system. This system was unusual among the millions of worlds you and your equals have conquered. It is the only one to have bogged down the Cabal warmachine for as long as this._

 _The Vex, ancient machines of temporal might, are alien to what is called Mars. They stood in your way. The Fallen, a forgotten race chasing after what is never theirs. They irritated you. The Hive, mysterious sorcerous beings that defied logic and rationality. You feared them, and pulled back from Terra's satellite, to abandon your campaign to discover the source of Terra's unremembered might that promoted your Emperor's interest. You retreated to what is safer, to prepare and wait, for reinforcement._

 _Loyal to the last, you fought bravely, but saw how the war took a toll upon your men. You requested for a son of your brother to come and aid you, to prepare for one last campaign that would tip the balance against the Vex, to acquire what it is that the Fallen so desperately seek. And so Primus Ta'aun came, his bond-brothers with him._

 _But secretly you long for the war to end, so you can go home. To be with your mate and children, to be with your forgotten friends and peers. You knew this would all come to pass when you, in ancient youth dimly remembered, enlisted to serve your Empire. But now, after so long, you are weary of it._

 _Sometimes, loyalty is not enough. Even strong men like yourself can break. Have you broke, to the last?_

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I am weary]. _Pick it up._

 _Your foes are numerous and many. They have weakened you and bled your strength dry. The ancient code and rites of a distant empire have lost all meaning now. But you are still loyal. Inflict your tired wrath and rage upon all of those who stand in your way. Make them feel as you have felt. In time you shall become free as you have never had before. Then you can truly go home, to never return._

 _Take the knife. Take it and use it. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Primus A'arn's only mention comes from the Shotgun _Silence of_ _A'arn_ , a Raid weapon acquired from King's Fall. The flavour text, attributed to him, is " _Without victory, we cannot go home_!"


	59. Primus Sha'aul

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Primus Shaaul_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Sha'aul. Primus of the Blind Legion. You hunt the Vex for you are curious about them. Through your efforts much of what the Cabal know about the Vex collective mind come from your hand._

 _You have been taken._

 _Peace. The Vex are no longer a concern. You have much greater problems to answer. Those strange warriors that hamper both the Vex and yourself, for instance. One bested you in your own fortress to steal a power — a power which let them into the seat of the Vex's power. You wish to understand how this is possible. How did they do it?_

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I shall know]. _Discover what makes these warriors so special, to challenge the Vex and win where so many cohorts and centuries have miserably failed._

 _Take the knife. Drain their power and analyze it. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	60. Valus Gh'ourn

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Valus Gho'ourn_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Gho'ourn. Valus of the Skyburners. Loyal to your commanders._

 _You have been taken._

 _You watched the Bracus below your command die as he sought to bar the way to the bridge. Watched as the Terran soldiers made their way to it, shooting and killing fell non-creatures and your men. You felt resolve and anger — this will not be! You marched into battle, firing your weapons, roaring vengeance. They simply turned and obliterated you in an instant. Your armor was not enough._

 _You wish to know their strength even as you fell, watching as they turned away. As your body disintegrated, this was the thought that remained._

 _There is a knife for you, O questing Valus. It is shaped like_ [study].

 _Take the knife. With it master the arcane and fell energy of Terra. But first you must take it. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Valus Gho'ourn is a Cabal Colossus that can appear in the Goliath Tank encounter during the Shield Brothers Strike.


	61. Valus Mau'ual

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Valus Mau'ual_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Mau'ual, Valus of the Skyburners, bond-brother to Tlu'urn and Ta'aun. Veteran of many a star campaign._

 _You have been taken._

 _Peace. Here there is no threat. Sit and rest._

 _You fidget. What is wrong? Ah. You are worried for Ta'aun. You told him "I will fight with you", and he denied your plea, saying "Turn back, I will do this alone." You answered him saying that no bond brother goes alone; and he acquiesced to your word. Until you heard he went alone anyway, and was lost._

 _This angered you and your bond brother. You went to the Dreadnaught core and threatened to destroy it. All out of love and devotion for a brother who turned his back upon your well-meaning words, to do what he thought you could not do. He loved you, and you loved him._

 _Yet you failed. There existed three warriors, who hounded you and your men upon Mars, who attacked your command in the core, to disrupt your ultimatum. The enemy sent them to stop you. You fought bravely but they prevailed and you were thrown down. In vain did your brother take up your sword._

 _You seek vengeance, for both the loss for your bond brother Ta'aun and Tlu'urn, for you lived long enough to see him cut down._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [a brother's love].

 _Take the knife. Use it with terrible might upon your foes, and win back what you have lost. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	62. Valus Ta'aurc

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Valus Ta'aurc_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Ta'aurc, Valus of the Siege Dancers. Your successes among the Dust Giants have led to your ascension to this elite unit, to command it._

 _You have been taken._

 _Why do you flail about in rage? Under the logic of the sword you were bested in fair combat. You should not be angry. Attend, then: under the logic of the sword, the guiding principle for all life, you contested most of Mars against the Vex and those warriors of Terra. Now they have won, and your might has fallen._

 _Now you understand._

 _But you seek to win back what was taken from you. The sword logic demands it. You are a conquerer. You will win back what you have lost._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [subjugate].

 _Take the knife. Brandish it. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Guest: Yes, I am. It's more of a "what if" scenario, if Oryx arrived during any time in Destiny before _Rise of Iron_ and started taking all of our enemies. In this story there will be no "allies" featured here; that'll be for another time. I might add in villains appearing during _Rise of Iron_ , but I'll have to wait and see first. We've a ways to go first before we reach the Fallen.

Anyhow, all villains pre- _Rise of Iron_ shall be featured here, including those we know nothing about beyond their names.


	63. Valus Tau'ugh

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Valus Tau'ugh_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Tau'ugh. Valus of the Skyburners. You are proclaimed champion, for with your commanders' demise you are the strongest warrior afield._

 _You have been taken._

 _Sit. Listen. Hear and heed._

 _You are arrogant. When you heard that the reconnaissance team was killed, you thought you could slay their killers. A noble but foolish thought. With your Centurions and Legionaries you marched out into the fray, opening the doors of the ship. You expected little resistance, a Hive Wizard or three, perhaps some Knights. Nothing significant. The Thrall and Acolytes of that vain religion were inconsequential to your thought._

 _Instead you walked out into a terrible battle. Fell non-creatures fought alongside a dreadful Hive abomination now advancing upon your position. You saw the recon team lying there dead, their Harvester burning beside. Your soldiers were being overwhelmed — if you did not do something, the Skyburners' fast would be compromised!_

 _You strode into battle, roaring, firing your rockets everywhere. Some struck the fell non-creatures, sending them screaming back into nothingness. Others targeted distant Knights hiding behind illogical barriers, and floating Wizards besieging your soldiers. The majority went for the abomination. It screamed — you remember the sound cutting through your audio-receptors. But it lived. In defiance you leveled your chaingun upon it and let loose._

 _It retaliated by shooting the deadly coldness of the Void at you. You felt the power eating away at your strength. But you prevailed. The creature could not stand._

 _Then you fell._

 _How did this come to be? You remember — a tiny Thrall snuck up behind and leapt upon your back. Impeded by your banners and launchers you could not remove it, or you were too slow to fully notice. It ripped your helmet off, exposing your face to the fell harshness of the Dreadnaught. Your rebreathers detached. It screamed with joy, then bit down._

 _Thus you were defeated, by something you deemed insignificant. Thus it always has been throughout history — mighty warriors felled by that which they did not expect._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [expectation].

 _Take the knife. Remember — for every large threat you defeat, a hundred little threats remain. Now take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Valus Tau'ugh is a Cabal Colossus who can be summoned in the Hull Breach on the Dreadnaught after Ve'ength is killed.


	64. Valus Tlu'urn

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Valus Tlu'urn_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Tlu'urn, Valus of the Skyburners, bond-brother to Mau'ual and Ta'aun. Veteran of many a star campaign._

 _You have been taken._

 _Peace. Here there is no threat. Sit and rest._

 _You are silent. What is wrong? Ah. You are still anxious for Ta'aun. You told him "I will go with you", he denied your offered service, saying, "No, this is my duty." You told him even a mighty soldier as he needed help; and he acquiesced to your word. Until you heard he went anyway, out of duty to his direct order from your Emperor, and was lost._

 _This angered you and your bond brother. You went to the Dreadnaught core and threatened to destroy it. All out of love and devotion for a brother who turned his back upon your well-meaning words, to do what he thought you could not do. He loved you, and you loved him. You loved him enough to defy even your Emperor's word, which he rejected._

 _Yet you failed even though your rage cut down many a Hive Knight and eviscerated many a Hive Wizard. There existed three warriors, who hounded you and your men upon Mars, who attacked your command in the core, to disrupt your ultimatum. The enemy sent them to stop you. You watched as they cut down your bond brother. In agony and rage you took up his sword and visited death upon them. Again and again you cut them down. But they defied death. They sent you to yours._

 _And now you are here. You wish to do better. You lost both your brothers. "If only I had gone with him," you say about Ta'aun. "If only I were quicker," you say about Mau'ual._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I will not fail].

 _Take the knife. Apply cold cunning and calculated rage against your foes. Take your your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	65. Valus Trau'ug

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Valus Trau'ug_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Trau'ug. Valus of a broken Legion. Defector from your rightful course to attack that which was forbidden._

 _You have been taken._

 _Stand down, Valus. You need not fear anymore. The dead queen and her darksworn, lightvassals are far from you, and their cold prison is sundered at the last._

 _Why did you turn traitor? Is it because you saw the decision of your leader as a weak one? Or is it because you were angry? You killed those above you. You murdered your Primus, killed your fellow Valuses, Vals, and Braci. All who did not follow, you mete out oblivion unto them. This is not to be. For your treachery, you are taken._

 _For this, you will serve._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [atoning].

 _Take the knife. You cannot deny it. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: For those of you who likely have never faced him before, Valus Trau'ug is a boss in the Prison of Elders, in the mission "Broken Legion". If you have fought against Val Aru'un in Challenge of the Elders, the boss mechanics are the same: disable his elemental shield. However it'll regenerate each time it is disabled, not just three times.


	66. Val Aru'un

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Val Aru'un_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Aru'un. Bracus, then Val, of a broken Legion. Follower of a traitor._

 _You have been taken._

 _Put away your weapon. Your imprisonment is ended. The dead queen and her darksworn, lightvassals will not touch you._

 _Why did you turn traitor? Because you were loyal to your Valus. But you still betrayed your commanders. You helped your Valus kill the Primus. You massacred those officers who did not agree with your Valus. You have betrayed them, and the Cabal high command is right to have rejected you. This, then, is the reason why they will not rescue you._

 _But behold, the final shape has rescued you. It sees within a cunning, peculiar mind. One that is clever. You can put that cleverness to use. Observe how your fellow prisoners were loyal; when your Valus was killed, you led them in an attempt to escape, to return home. That is worthy of any man._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [mine to save].

 _Take the knife. It is yours by right. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	67. Val Bo'ourc, Ca'aul, Ma'aurg, Zu'uarc

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Val Bo'ourc_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Bo'ourc. Val of the Siege Dancers. Personal guard to your Valus._

 _You have been taken._

 _Lay down your shield. It is no longer needed. You have been claimed from death's cold hand._

 _You believe you have failed in your duty. You could not keep those Terran warriors from your Valus. They killed you and your command. The final shape does not think so. It believes that striving is its own reward. But you will, must, succeed, if you are to prove it vindicated. Otherwise, then, will your defeat be final._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I will fight].

 _Take the knife. It is your new weapon. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Val Ca'aul_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Ca'aul. Val of the Siege Dancers. A soldier to your Valus._

 _You have been taken._

 _Witness. For all of your might, for all of the power you command — a battle vehicle of ultimate devastation — you lost. The warriors from Terra defeated you. You were to succeed where your bond brothers have failed. The final shape believes that you can prove it vindicated. If you can. No more shall you pilot a mobile weapon._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I am the weapon].

 _Take the knife. Use it to crush your foes. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Val Ma'aurg_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Ma'aurg. Val of the Siege Dancers. Personal guard to your Valus._

 _You have been taken._

 _Put away your rifle. It is no longer needed, nor useful. You have been claimed from death's cold hand._

 _You believe you have failed in your duty. You could not keep those Terran warriors from your Valus. They killed you and your brothers. The final shape does not think so. It believes that striving is its own reward. But you will, must, succeed, this time, if you are to prove it vindicated. Otherwise, then, will your defeat be final._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I will fight].

 _Take the knife. It is your new weapon. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Val Zu'uarc_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Zu'uarc. Val of the Siege Dancers. Personal guard to your Valus._

 _You have been taken._

 _Your guard is ended. It is no longer needed. You have been claimed from death's abode._

 _You believe you have failed in your duty, that ultimate arbiter of the Cabal. You could not keep those Terran warriors from your Valus. They ended you — and proceeded to end him. The final shape does not think so. It believes that striving is its own reward, that conflict is all that matters. But you will, must, succeed, if you are to prove it vindicated. Otherwise, then, will your defeat be final. Do not fail, Val Zu'uarc._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I will fight].

 _Take the knife. It is your new weapon. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: These four Cabal appear in the Cerberus Vae III Strike, three of which must be killed to summon the fourth. I've grouped them together because I repeated and modified the writing for expediency. Hopefully we'll be seeing more Cabal with the Val rank in _Destiny 2_ , or perhaps in whatever passes as _Rise of Iron_ 's "April Update".


	68. Bracus

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are a Bracus of the Cabal Legions. So consumed are you by duty that you have forsaken your own name. You think of nothing but duty._

 _You have been taken._

 _Attend. The final shape wishes to know the extent of your duty. Will you go to Terra, to strike directly at the heart of the Terran warmachines, cripple them, in order that our invasion may be paved? This, then, is your task. Go, and fulfil it._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I hear and obey].

 _Take up the knife. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Bracus is a Taken Centurion encountered in a Heroic version of The Promethean Code Story mission during the first stage of the Hunger Pangs Quest. He is also the only character to not have a unique name beyond his rank.


	69. Bracus Dra'ang

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus Dra'ang_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Dra'ang. Bracus of the Siege Dancers. Protector of your friends._

 _You have been taken._

 _Take off your helmet, and rest. Breathe the air of home, and revel in it. No more will you need to suffer._

 _Your mission was to defend three powerful psychic soldiers as they worked to extract secrets from the Terran Warmind, the last of its kind, they say. But you failed. You couldn't stand against the power of the Terran undead as they marched, boldly, against you. You long for an advantage over them. Perhaps a taste of the awesome power which you guarded, hmm?_

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [imitation].

 _Take the knife. Show the mastery of your newfound strength. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	70. Bracus Dru'urng

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus Dru'urng_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Dru'urng. Bracus of the Blind Legion. Defender of the Keep._

 _You have been taken._

 _You were killed as you defended your Primus' Keep from the howling Wolves and the clattering Vex. You were faithful to the last. For this you are reborn. The final shape will give you another chance to continue your duty. Do not fail, Dru'urng._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [watchman].

 _Take up the knife. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Bracus Dru'urng is a Taken Centurion encountered at The Legion's Keep during a Taken Corruption Patrol mission.


	71. Bracus Mur'urrn

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus Mu'urrn_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Mu'urrn. Bracus of the Siege Dancers. You were to launch an offensive by the order of Valus Tua'arc._

 _You have been taken._

 _Attend. Your mission is finished. Your command wiped away. No one needs your instructions or your orders. They all know what needs be done. So where does that leave you? You desire a purpose. We shall grant you one. Several fell creatures of Light attempt to steal the life of your former Valus. We do not desire this but instead require you to eliminate them._

 _But how? you ask. We shall give you a way, we answer._

 _There is a knife for you. It shaped like_ [halt!].

 _Take up the knife and wield it. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Bracus Mu'urrn is a Taken Centurion sometimes encountered during the Cerberus Vae III Strike.


	72. Bracus Tha'aum

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus Tha'aum_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Tha'aum. Bracus of the Sand Eaters. Commander of psychics._

 _You have been taken._

 _Why are you here? You ought to have been still there — there! — to complete your mission. The Vex impeded you, the ancient Warmind of Terra halted you. But it was a Terran soldier who killed you. Killed your command, and ended your psionic men. But listen: the final shape knows of your desire. You still have things left undone._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I shall complete].

 _Take the knife. Use it; let nothing stop you. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	73. Bracus Tho'ourg

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus Tho'ourg_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Tho'ourg. Bracus of the Sand Eaters. Keeper of a captured Vex Gate._

 _You have been taken._

 _Set down your weapon and attend. That warrior from Terra was after one thing: information to penetrate the Vex heart. You failed to keep it from them. You are angry, are you not? Rightfully so. You wish to expiate for this failure, to win back your honor. Then make it so._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [reclamation].

 _Take the knife. It is your key to victory. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	74. Bracus Tra'aull

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus Tra'aull_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Tra'aull. Bracus of the Blind Legion. You sought to penetrate the Black Garden._

 _You have been taken._

 _Attend. You do not need to follow your original order any longer. Behold — the Garden is open to you. But the machines you have fought seek to win it back. They seek to bind its heart in a faithless bargain of gain. You will free it. The final shape knows no master._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [my lord].

 _Take up the knife. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Bracus Tra'aull is a Taken Centurion encountered in a special Heroic version of The Undying Mind Strike while hunting for Morgath, Lore-Keeper in the Hunger Pangs Quest. He appears in the first area.


	75. Bracus Thra'aurg

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus Thra'aurg_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Thra'aurg. Bracus of the Skyburners. Loyal to your commanders._

 _You have been taken._

 _You sought to bar the Terran soldiers as they entered the bridge, scarred from the battle with one of the Cabal's machines. They ignored you, wasting you with cruel and cold efficiency. Your men were defeated. The warriors of Terra went on unhindered to your Valuses. You are angry that you failed. You wish to make up for it._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [you cannot see me].

 _Take the knife. Waste your foes as they strive to find you. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Bracus Thra'aurg is a Cabal Centurion who sometimes appears in the Shield Brothers Strike.


	76. Bracus Sho'ogurn

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus Sho'ogurn_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Sho'ogurn. Bracus of the Blind Legion. You seek to learn the Garden's secrets._

 _You have been taken._

 _Attend. The final shape knows of your desire, for it too seeks to liberate the Garden from its oppressive overlords. The machines would keep it locked to a one-sided bargain in which it has no say. They would have it bow to their whims in time. You are angry, Sho'ogurn — no soldier ought to question his master and lord like this. This cannot be!_

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [loyalty].

 _Take up the knife. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Bracus Sho'ogurn is a Taken Centurion who appears as a boss of the Story mission Tenebrous Tunnels, leading the assault upon the Black Garden.


	77. Bracus Ve'ength

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Bracus Ve'ength_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Ve'ength. Bracus of the Skyburners. Leader of reconnaissance._

 _You have been taken._

 _Attend: you penetrated into a forbidden realm. You attempted to steal that which was never yours. For it does not exist. Instead, all you have accomplished was the death of your brothers and sisters. Warriors of Terra now flood the breach you have left behind._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I stare at death and live].

 _Take the knife. Reborn in that which you assaulted, you will resurrect your honor. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Ve'ength is a Cabal Centurion who appears leading a recon team on the Dreadnaught after inserting a Skyburners Command Beacon. He can be summoned after killing three waves of Cabal.


	78. Edru'us, Vengeance of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _ **Edru'us, Vengeance of Oryx**_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Edru'us. Commander of the Dust Giants. Feared warrior of the Cabal._

 _You have been taken._

 _Retire your rifle, and listen. You led an assault to reclaim a section of Freehold from the Vex, but were stopped by warriors of Terra. They defeated you with automatics, both full and partial, and heavy weaponry. They even used Cabal weapons against you. They wasted your men, and defeated even the Vex who sought to get in your way._

 _You wish to deal them back your aborted assault._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [desire to be avenged].

 _Take the knife. Attack with hate. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Commander Edru'us is a boss in a Kill the Target Patrol mission on Mars.


	79. Sho'oulth, Horror of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Sho'oulth, Horror of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Sho'oulth. Bracus of the Siege Dancers. Butcher of Isidis Planitia._

 _You have been taken._

 _Set down your guns, and attend. Under the Cabal you were a mighty warrior, killer of countless enemy warriors, both machine and man. Now you will become greater. Behold, here are your men. Now go forth and conquer. Let your name inspire fear among all._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [destruction].

 _Take up the knife. Become the Horror of Oryx. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Sho'oulth, Horror of Oryx is a Taken Centurion encountered in The Barrens during Taken Corruptions on Patrol Mars. He is a weekly bounty given by Petra, and is a target of the Taken War: Mars questline.


	80. Haru'ul, Hammer of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Haru'ul, Hammer of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Haru'ul. Spymaster of the Sand Eaters. Espionage agent of cunning intellect._

 _You have been taken._

 _Put away your grenades, and hear. You were to have attempted a covert assault upon Terra, but before you could reach your Harvester you were struck down. Terran warriors, bane of the Cabal Legions, attacked, and killed, you. Your men's cries still resound in your ears as death claimed you. Now you are here. Your duty is unfulfilled._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [I will be nowhere and everywhere].

 _Take the knife. Use with stealth. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Spymaster Haru'ul is a boss in the Kill the Target Patrol mission on Mars.


	81. Vro'ourn, Fist of Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Vro'ourn, Fist of Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Vro'ourn. Bracus of the Skyburners. Captain of the Dantalion Exodus VI._

 _You have been taken._

 _Lay aside your command, and heed. You followed your Primus into certain death. You knew, as did your men, that you were walking into a trap and a sure hell. But look around — is this a hell? No. It is a sweet place, desirous and beautiful. It ought to be protected, should it not?_

 _Now, then. Your former command is isolated and lonely. The remainder of your crew, terrified and scared like children of shadows and shades, have sent a call for help. This cannot be. Liberate them from their fear, and destroy that distress call. You would not see anything beautiful taken from you or them._

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like_ [fear not].

 _Take up the knife. Become the Fist of Oryx. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Vro'ourn, Fist of Oryx is encountered during the Outbound Signal Story mission upon the Dreadnaught.


	82. SABER-2, Realized

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _S.A.B.E.R.-2, Realized_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are the S.A.B.E.R., second of that name. Designed to crack open that depraved and hopeless Earth-Servitor, to gain for your House its enigmatic secrets._

 _You have been taken._

 _What is this? You have failed? This cannot be. You were built specifically to succeed. What is this? Servants of the Great Machine came and impaired you! Now, you understand. They will always interfere. For all of your imbued power, you cannot stand. You can defeat the most powerful of their ancestors, but you cannot defeat them._

 _But there is a way. You have a strong mind. Repurpose it. Take the knife. Change it toward defeating them._

 _Become Realized. Thus we name you._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	83. Peekis, the Honored

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Peekis, the Honored_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Peekis, once called "the Disavowed". You failed your master. He docked your arms as punishment. Now you're alone, hopeless._

 _You have been taken._

 _Come out into the light. Yes, good. Attend: you desired to achieve victory, yet you failed. You failed because you cost your master his strength, his tribute. You should have been executed. But he saw potential in your for more, which is why you are a Dreg, and Baron no longer._

 _Where you were reckless, become_ [subtle] _. Where you were foolish, become_ [wise] _. Where you were shamed, rise, and become_ [honored] _._

 _Take up your knife and push yourself upon it. Become respected once more._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	84. Weksis, the Humble

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Weksis, the Humble_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Weksis. A Dreg of Wolves, a mighty and noble House. You were brave._

 _You have been taken._

 _Come out into the light. Attend: you sought many things. Your own honor and personal glory were among them, yes, but what's more, you risked all to rescue your comrades. The final shape knows no loyalty, but it respects those which are loyal to a cause. You sought to rescue Drevis and Kaliks-4 from the dead queen's armies of darksworn, lightvassals. This is commendable, but stupid; yet brave._

 _There is a knife for you, called_ [strength] _. You were once meek, as an animal of slaughter._

 _Take your new shape. The Humble, we name you. Become noble._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	85. Basoriks, Warden's Guard

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Basoriks, Warden's Guard_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Basoriks, defender of Wolves. You served Skolas by keeping the malcontents in line. Now you are lost and left directionless._

 _You have been taken._

 _Come out into the light. There is no need to hide. We have granted you a new purpose in life. You served your master to the end, seeking to trap the knowledge of the Vex, to see how a Restoration Mind could weave a bridge through time and space to bring back a Nexus. If you could co-opt its power, you could undo Skolas' death, as well as the deaths of your comrades. You would have been honored beyond your dreams._

 _But now you are lost and directionless. You were killed before you could ensnare the Vex. Servants of the Light have thwarted you. You seek revenge. But patience now. You will have your vengeance in time. We wish for you to guard our Wardens of the Dark. They are now your prioirty._

 _Our Guard, we name you thus._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Basoriks, Wolves' Guard is a unique Wolves' Guard encountered in the Echo Chamber Strike.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	86. Beltrik, Champion

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _ **Beltrik, Champion**_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Beltrik, called "the Veiled". A noble of the Wolves. You served your Kell Skolas faithfully, supporting him in his claimant to leadership, and aided him against his foes. But you were captured by the queen of the dead._

 _You have been taken._

 _You were not strong enough. Not wary enough. That is why you were captured. The dead queen is a crafty witch, and she knows how to play the game. She outsmarted you on your own ground. Elementary. But, come now, come into the light. We will give you a second chance to regain your scarred honor. Take up your knife and cut through to victory. You were named "the Veiled" for a reason._

 _Our Champion, we name you thus._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Beltrik, the Veiled is a noble of the House of Wolves.


	87. Drevis, Champion

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Drevis, Champion_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Drevis, Wolves Baroness. You served Skolas your Kell leader with pride. You led the Silent Fang at his word, and through trickery won much. But you were overcome._

 _You have been taken._

 _Come out into the light. The dead queen is not here. Sit, it is safe. Now listen: your foes manipulated your blindness, sent you careening into a rock easily avoided. You are rightfully angry at them. But this rage is useless without a conduit. Here is a knife. Use it and focus your wrath upon your foes._

 _Our Champion, we name you. Take the Silent Fang as your vassals, and lead._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Drevis, Wolf Baroness is a noble of the House of Wolves and leader of the Silent Fang.


	88. Driviks, the Chosen

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _ **Driviks, the Chosen**_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Driviks, Exile Baron. You were ordered to plunder the remains of a Fallen mercenary's ship._

 _You have been taken._

 _Attend. You have trespassed upon a most holy ground. The Temple of Crota, where Wolfship Kaliks-Syn now lies disabled and broken, is in a state of mourning. You dared to disturb them. For that you are punished._

 _But behold, you have a way to redeem yourself. Take this weapon. Within is woven two songs: creation and annihilation. Guard it with your life. Its rightful owners will come once they have ensured Crota departs for the next realm._

 _Chosen, we name you._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Driviks, the Chosen is an Ultra Taken Captain encountered as the boss in the alternate ending to the Heroic version of the Story Mission Lost to Light.


	89. Eramis, Champion

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Eramis, Champion_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

You _are Eramis, Devil Baroness. Infamous for denying servants of the Great Machine their ancient history, their ability to reach the stars and beyond. Yet you were overcome._

 _You have been taken._

 _Come out into the light. We forgive failure. You can do better, this you know. You are eager to regain what you have lost. Take up the knife and eviscerate your foes._

 _Our Champion, we name you._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~


	90. Falsek, Lost to Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Falsek, Lost to Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Falsek, Wolves Baron. You served Skolas faithfully, up until his defeat. Now you run._

 _You have been taken._

 _Come out into the light. There is no one here to hunt you._

 _Why did you run? You feared retribution at the hands of the darksworn, lightvassals for your betrayal. Why did you betray them? You resented the overladyship of the dead queen. A proper Kell is of the Eliksni! you say. Well and good._

 _Did it ever cross your mind to become that Kell? No, we do not mean after the Scatter, before you became slaves. We mean after you fled the dead queen. You could have rallied the Fallen Wolves together and welded them into a strong House. You could have been Skolas' right-hand man. But instead you were craven and cowardly._

 _There is a knife for you. Pick it up. It is called_ [no fear] _._

 _Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Falsek, Lost to Oryx is a Taken Captain that can be encountered after killing three waves of Taken brought about by starting a Taken Blight Patrol mission in the Cosmodrome.


	91. Frigoris, Champion

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Frigoris, Champion_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Frigoris, Exiled Baron. Once a Baron of a noble House, now scattered amongst the dregs and outcasts upon the Moon._

 _You have been taken._

 _You cringe away. Come, come out into the light. Expose your shame. You fled as your forces' might was broken upon the wall of the Great Machine's defenders. They have it still. They have resolve, which you do not. Come, find your courage, and try again. Take up your knife and use it, with boldness._

 _Our Champion, we name you._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Frigoris, Exiled Baron is a Fallen Baron encountered in the Shrine of Oryx Story Mission.


	92. Grayliks, Champion

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Grayliks, Champion_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Grayliks, Winter Baron. You sought to steal from the Dark, and tangled with a dead servant. In this you failed._

 _You have been taken._

 _Come out into the light. Your attempt was bold, but foolish. You were not strong enough. But the final shape can equip you. Take up your knife and claim your tribute._

 _Our Champion, we name you._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Grayliks, Winter Baron is a Fallen Baron encountered in The Archive Story Mission.


	93. Grayris, Lost to Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Grayris, Lost to Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Grayris, Wolves Baroness. You served your Kell faithfully, until a crisis made you doubt yourself. You sought aid from a traitor._

 _You have been taken._

 _Why did you doubt? Is it because Skolas had been captured once more, for the last time, sentenced to certain execution? Did you worry for your own fate? Is that why you went to the traitor, to seek sanctuary among the darksworn, lightvassals? You doubted the Wolves themselves, of their ability to survive?_

 _Don't worry, Baroness. You will never doubt again. The final shape knows of your fear and has purged it. You will be given new powers, new abilities, so that you will never doubt yourself._

 _There is a knife for is called_ [confidence] _._

 _Pick up the knife. Cut away your fears. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Grayris, Baroness is a Taken Captain encountered in The Shattered Coast and Ishtar Cliffs on Patrol Venus.


	94. Irxis, Champion

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Irxis, Champion_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Irxis, Wolves Baroness. In life you were cunning and proud. You sought to win for yourself the Kellship of the Wolves. But you were outsmarted at the end._

 _You have been taken._

 _Come out into the light. Feel your flesh — it is warm, supple. No longer stiff to the touch. Thank us, on bended knee, for your continued existence. Do not dare: that is weakness. Of course, you ought to show obeisance to your superior. But first you must prove to your superior your worth. Take up your knife and describe to us the nature of your gifts. Cunning you still have, pride no longer. Use it against your foes, and become great._

 _Our Champion, we name you._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Irxis, Wolf Baroness was a noble of the Fallen House of Wolves and one-time claimant to the House's Kellship.


	95. Irxori, Lost to Oryx

~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _Irxori, Lost to Oryx_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _You are Irxori, Wolves Baron. You served Skolas with your years of tactical warfare, of fighting in the dark. You were the bane of many foes._

 _You have been taken._

 _Attend. You are lost, leaderless, without a goal. Your master is caught and enslaved, doomed to death. Now you are hunted by those which seek to gain favor with a dead queen. You have nowhere to run._

 _Behold, we have given you a weapon, an ability, a name. You shall not run. You shall stand and fight and make them run._

 _There is a knife for you. It is called_ [tremble] _._

 _Take up the knife. Use it. Take your new shape._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Irxori, Lost to Oryx is a Taken Captain encountered in Skywatch on Patrol the Cosmodrome. Before he was Taken, Irxori used to wage guerrilla warfare in the Reef against the Awoken for decades. Irxori is one of three Taken Champions that must be eliminated for the Taken War questline.


End file.
